Memories from the Past
by blakebs
Summary: Ecliptor, seemingly thought dead at the end of Countdown to Destruction, resurfaces to warn Karone of emminent danger... Dark Specter has been revived, along with Darkonda. And they want Astronema back. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Get back here you traitor!" Darkonda yelled out, in pursuit of an unknown person down a corridor.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Darkonda yelled out as he continued his pursuit.

Meanwhile, on down the corridor, there is a shadowy figure rushing down the hall and panting.

"Stop!" Darkonda demanded, the shadowy figure appears to obey, but then fires a blast of energy at the villain.

"Ahh!" Darkonda cried out as he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Quantons!" Darkonda yelled out as the mystery person continued to run.

Darkonda manages to struggle to his feet as the Quantons arrive on the scene.

"After him!" Darkonda commanded the grunts.

"He must not be allowed to escape!" Darkonda yelled.

The Quantons rush down the hall, unaware the mystery person has found a hiding place in a dark room

The mystery person steps out of the dark room to reveal a tall robotic being with green highlights running down his body.

"I must warn Astronema." Ecliptor said softly, still gasping for air. He steps out into the highway and is greeted by Darkonda.

"Hello, Ecliptor!"

"Darkonda!" Ecliptor yelled, assuming a defense posture.

"What's your problem?" Darkonda asks, but gets no response.

"What kind of a question is that?" Ecliptor replied as he began to take a few steps back, preparing to draw his sword.

"What's the matter... I thought we were friends!"

"You're no friend of mine, Darkonda!"

"Oh, really! Hmm... It sounds like I need to give you another attitude adjustment!" Darkonda said, as he pulled a type of drill out of his pocket.

"No! I won't let you do that to me again!" Ecliptor replied as he took a step back with each one he took.

"You don't have a choice in the matter!" Darkonda said as he continued to walk towards Ecliptor.

"When I'm done with you, I'll do the same to Astronema!" Darkonda said, getting closer.

On the end of this note, Ecliptor suddenly and swiftly draws his sword.

"You touch her, and I'll destroy you myself!" Ecliptor warned.

"You, destroy me?! That's a laugh!" Darkonda said in a mocking tone of voice.

"Go ahead, destroy me! I'll just come back to life!"

"You don't have the guts!"

"I'm warning you..."

"You're pathetic!" Darkonda said as he finally reached Ecliptor and flicked him aside like a bug with his arm.

"Ah!" Ecliptor yelled as he hit the wall and sunk down to the floor.

"Now Ecliptor... just relax... Oh, and this hurts, a lot!" Darkonda said as he knelt over Ecliptor with the drill.

"Uh... No!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Darkonda laughed as he got closer and closer.

Suddenly, Ecliptor's eyes lat up, and fired a green spectrum of energy at Darkonda.

"Ahh... No!... Ahhh!" Darkonda screamed as the blast blew him through the wall. Meanwhile Ecliptor is able to stumble to his feet.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Darkonda!" Ecliptor said as he approached the hole in the wall.

"Ah!" Darkonda yelled out as he ran out of the area where he'd just been blown with his sword at the ready.

"Ah!" Ecliptor yelled in surprise, as he was nearly sliced in two by Darkonda. Fortunately, he was able to block him with his sword.

"I'm going to enjoy slicing and dicing you!"

"And I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart, piece by worthless little piece!

"Ha! We'll see!"

"So we shall!"

On the end of this note, the two combatants engage in a sword fight, and a fierce one at that. Darkonda swings his sword, but misses. Ecliptor does the same thing and also misses. Darkonda swings his sword and manages to strike Ecliptor, sending sparks flying.

"Ah!" Ecliptor yelled out in pain as he grabbed his side.

"You're a weakling!"

"I beg to differ! Ahhhh! Ecliptor yells as he rushes Darkonda to the corner of the wall.

"Let go of me!"

"Make me!" Ecliptor replied.

"I said let go, you worthless bucket of bolts!" Darkonda demanded as he kicked Ecliptor hard in the stomach.

"Ah!" Ecliptor yelled out in agonizing pain as he collapsed to the floor.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt you?"

"Uh!"

"Take it like a man!" Darkonda said as he grabbed Ecliptor's hand and forced him to his feet.

Ecliptor counters and grabs Darkonda's hand.

"Let go!"

"If you insist!" Ecliptor said as he released his grip and struck him with his sword causing Darkonda to tumble across the floor.

"I'm not done yet!" Darkonda said in a angry tone of voice as he quickly stumbled back on to his feet.

"Neither am I!"

On the end of this note, the two combatants charge at each other with they're swords drawn, they pass each other as sparks fly. The two seem to be both fine at first, as they both maintain a standing position, after a second, Ecliptor falls to the floor.

"Uh!" Ecliptor yells as he falls to the floor in pain, arches of electricity flowing through his body.

"Ha! That was too easy!"

"Now to finish it!" But before he can finish off Ecliptor, arches of electricity begins to flow through his body, apparently he was struck too.

"Uh! What the?"

"What was that you said about me being weak?" Ecliptor said, suddenly back on his feet.

"Uhh!" Darkonda yells as he plummets to the floor.

"This isn't over, in fact... This is just the beginning." Darkonda said as he pushed a switch connected to some sort of watch looking device. This activates a beeping sound.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"Ha! They're on their way! Any minute now, this place will be crawling with Quantons!"

"Ah! I've got to get out of here!"

"Run all you like, Ecliptor. You can't escsape! And neither can Astronema!" Darkonda said, his voice echoing down the corridor.

Ecliptor continues to make his way down the hall, running down corridor after corridor, that there was seemingly no end to. Turning to his right, Ecliptor is suddenly greeted by Quantons.

"Ah!" Ecliptor yelled as drew his sword and started fighting them. He delivers a slash to the stomach of one of them that sends sparks flying, punches another one hard in the stomach, delivers a back kick to one that sends it colliding with the wall, and swiftly strikes them all with his sword in slow motion, sending sparks flying all over the place.

"You guys are too easy. Now then, time to get out of here" Ecliptor said as stepped over the bodies and headed for the exit.

Meanwhile in another part of the corridor.

"General... he's escaped, shall we give chase?" A Quanton asked Darkonda.

"No... Let him run, it's too late anyway. He can't stop us."

"After all... He's just one person, hahahahahahahahaha!" Darkonda laughed as she he spun the drill he was holding earlier.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ecliptor had been wondering the forest for what seemed like hours, the sun mercilessly beating down on him, even though he was robotic and didn't dehydrate like humans did, being in the hot sun for too long would take its toll on him eventually.

"I must find shelter." Ecliptor said to himself as he stopped walking and gripped a tree for support.

"I must continue on, or I'll surely perish." and with that, he began his long trek through the woods once again.

Finally, after two more hours of walking, he came across a cave.

"Finally." Ecliptor said to himself, as he swiftly entered the cave.

"This should do nicely." Ecliptor said as he sat down on the cold rocky floor and let out a deep breath, falling asleep within minutes.

That night however, Ecliptor was having a horrible nightmare.

"_Astronema!" _

"_Ecliptor, its you."_

"_Yes, my princess. It is me, and I'm better than ever."_

"_What did they do to you?"_

"_The same thing that will be done to you, my princess." _

"_Ecliptor... stop!" _

"Ah!" Ecliptor was suddenly jarred awake by the dream.

"It was just a dream..."

"I must find her, now."

"Before it's too late." Ecliptor said softly as he got to his feet.

And with that, Ecliptor made his way out of the cave and into the darkness of the night.

Before long, night slowly turned to day as the sun begun to shine above, Ecliptor was still making his way through the forest.

"I'm getting nowhere fast, it seems."

"I've got to rest."

"No! I've got to rest, but I mustn't, No... Not while they're on the loose."

"I must... Protect... My princess... Even at the cost... Of my... Own life..." Ecliptor panted as he felt liked he was gonna pass out, but he was determined to make it through this. After all, he wasn't going down without a fight.

Hours began to pass, hours that felt like days, how long it been since he escaped that wretched hive? Days? Months? Years? Ecliptor couldn't even tell time anymore he was so weary, making his way through the vast expanse of the forest that seemed to drag on forever.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, his body was taxed beyond its limit, he was worn out and burning up, and he collapsed.

"I'm sorry my princess... I have failed you..." and with that, everything went dark.

"_Ecliptor! Look what I made!" Karone, as a child, shouted out in excitement. _

"_Hello my princess, did you have fun?" Ecliptor asked. _

"_Yes." _

"_Let's see what you made..."_

"_It's beautiful." _

"_Thanks... I made it for you."_

"_For me?" _

"_Yep." _

"_All by yourself?" Ecliptor asked, Karone gave a simple nod. _

"_I... I don't know what to say." _

"_You say thank you, silly." _

"_Thank you." _

"_I love you, Ecliptor." Karone said sweetly as she gave him a hug. _

"_I... Love you too." This was unexpected, no one ever gave him a hug before... _

"That dream... it brought back memories..." Ecliptor said to himself, now conscious again.

"All my life, she was the only one to ever show me kindness."

"Where I came from, it was every man for himself... The universe was at war, and you had to look out for number one, otherwise you would surely perish."

"She brought joy to my life when no one else could, she gave me a purpose in life."

"More importantly, she gave me a daughter. Someone that I could love and care for, something that I had never had before."

"I owe so much to her..."

"Astronema... No, Karone... her name was Karone..."

"Astronema was a creation of Dark Specter..."

"I must be getting close to some form of civilization."

"After all, I've been wandering this forest for the past two days."

Just then, Ecliptor heard a ruffle in the bushes

"Huh? Who's there?" he asked.

There was no answer.

"Come out and show yourself!" he demanded.

There was still no answer however, and Ecliptor drew out his sword just to be on the safe side. He began to approach the source of the noise.

"Come out, come out now or else." Ecliptor demanded beginning to get irritated.

He approaches the bushes with caution, after all, he could very easily be walking straight into a trap set by Darkonda. Ecliptor quickly brushes the bushes aside and finally sees what is making all the noise.

"Ah!" a little girl about six years of age screamed in utter terror, and strangely enough, she bore an uncanny resemblance to Karone as a child.

"Uh... A little girl?" Ecliptor uttered to himself, and soon enough the little girl took of running.

"Wait... I won't hurt you! Come back!" Ecliptor took off after her, something told him that maybe this little girl could help him find civilization.

"Wait! I just need to ask you a question!" Ecliptor yelled out as he continued his pursuit.

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, the little girl slows to stop, panting after all the running.

"I lost him." the girl said to herself, relieved.

"There you are!" Ecliptor said as she stepped out from behind a tree.

"Ah!" the little girl screamed again as she attempted to run.

"Wait! Stop!" Ecliptor yelled as he grabbed her.

"Help! Help! Mommy! Daddy!" she screamed.

"Calm down! Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"Let go of me!" the little girl demanded as she tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Okay, okay..." Ecliptor complied, and he released his grip on the girl.

"There, you're free to go." he said.

"Are you a bad guy?" the little girl asked.

"No... fortunately, I am not a bad guy... and I mean you no harm whatsoever." he said to the frightened girl.

"What's your name?" the little girl asked.

"Ecliptor... My name is Ecliptor." he replied.

"Ecliptor... That's a strange name." the girl said.

"You're not from around here, are you mister?" she asked.

"No, I'm not." Ecliptor replied simply.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

"You could say that." Ecliptor replied.

"Don't let my appearance fool you... I might look scary to you, but I assure you, I'm telling you the truth when I say I mean no harm." he explained to the girl.

"I've told you my name, now... what's your name?" Ecliptor inquired.

"Kayley." the little blond haired girl replied.

"Ah, Kayley... that's a nice name. You know, you remind me of someone." Ecliptor replied, a sense of nostalgia filling him.

"Her name was Karone, and she looked very much like you." he said to the girl.

"She did?" the girl asked.

"Yes, very much so." Ecliptor replied.

"Was she pretty?" the girl asked.

"She was beautiful." Ecliptor answered.

"What happened to her?" the girl innocently asked.

"I believe that is a story for another day." Ecliptor replied simply.

"You said you had to ask me something... what was it?" the little girl asked.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"What is the name of this planet?" he asked.

"Mirinoi." she replied.

"Mirinoi? As in the home of the Quasar Sabers?" he asked.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"Never mind." He replied.

"Tell me... What year is it?" he asked.

"2000." she replied.

"2000? two years... I've been gone that long?" Ecliptor asked himself silently.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" he asked.

"Sure you can, mister." she replied.

"Thank you. Can you tell me where I might find civilization?" he asked.

"civil what?" the girl said, confused again.

"Where may I find the nearest city?" Ecliptor rephrased.

"Oh, that's not far at all." she replied.

"How far?" he asked.

"About a mile... I can lead you there, if you want." She replied.

"No, that's alright. You've help me enough, and for that, I thank you."

And with that, Ecliptor began his mile long trek.

"Ecliptor?" the girl uttered his name, causing to stop for a second.

"Yes?" he inquired.

"Be careful." she said.

"I will. Now get back to your parents, It's not safe for a girl your age to be playing this far from home."

With that final sentence, Ecliptor walked off.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That must be it." Ecliptor said softly to himself as he stood on a hill overlooking the city.

"Finally." Ecliptor said as he began to make his way down the hill.

"Where do you think you're going, Ecliptor?" an all too familiar voice asked.

"Huh? Darkonda!" Ecliptor shouted in surprise, prepared to draw his sword at a moments notice.

"You didn't think you'd escape from me, did you?" Darkonda asked.

"I thought I smelt your stench." Ecliptor replied, an obvious hint of disdain for his enemy.

"And you were right on the money!" Darkonda replied.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Ecliptor said to Darkonda,

"You can't stop me!" Darkonda replied.

"I can try." Ecliptor said simply.

"You can try, but you'll fail!" Darkonda replied.

"We'll see about that." Ecliptor said.

"Yes, we will!" Darkonda replied.

On the end of this note, the two combatants slowly draw they're swords, each taking a step forward pointing they're swords at each other, but they both begun to run, the blades still fixated on each other.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Darkonda said as they both came to a sudden stop.

"_I must lead him away from the city."_ Ecliptor thought to himself.

"I'm ready any time you are, Darkonda." Ecliptor said.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Darkonda replied.

"Yes, let's!" Ecliptor said.

The talking abruptly ended, and the encounter quickly became a deadly free-for-all, the two monster-like creatures rushing at each other, they're blades ready to strike down they're opponents, the swords quickly collided, fortunately Ecliptor was able to block with his.

"It's pointless to resist, come along quietly, and maybe I'll spare your miserable life!" spat Darkonda.

"You, sparing someone's life? You must be going soft on me!" Ecliptor countered.

"Soft, me? In your dreams!" As the talking started back up, it ceased and the two combatants engaged in a violent sword fight, the swords slashing each other back and forth, but never hitting they're intended target.

"Tell me, Darkonda... Why continue to serve Dark Specter? You are the one who destroyed him, after all."

"That's none of your business!" Darkonda replied in anger.

"Dark Specter is a fool, keeping a treacherous wimp like you around!" Ecliptor spat out at his enemy, he was obviously getting under his skin.

"Shut up!" Darkonda shouted.

"Make me!" Ecliptor replied.

"Shut up or else!" Darkonda replied in anger, finally succeeding in striking Ecliptor with his sword, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Uh!" Ecliptor yelled out in pain as he collapsed to the ground.

"You know what your problem is? You're the one who's gotten soft, not me!"

"Oh, and don't worry about Astronema, I'll take good care of her!"

"Ah!" Ecliptor yelled as he quickly got to his feet and rushed Darkonda, sending them both hurtling off a cliff to the quite and peaceful river below.

Everything was dark, too dark. Ecliptor felt as if he was drifting weightlessly through the expanses of space, a feeling of euphoria coming over him, everything seemed so quite, so peaceful...

Suddenly, Ecliptor's eyes flooded open, he was lying on a rocky surface, surrounded by water. He suddenly remembered his mission...

"My princess... I must protect my princess!" Ecliptor stumbled to his feet, a feeling of intense pain searing through him, as if thousands of knives were stabbing him all at once.

"This is ridiculous, I should of reached her by now!" Ecliptor spat out in anger, frustrated that it took him nearly two days to make it this far, only to be thwarted by that snake-in-the-grass Darkonda.

"Darn it, darn it all!" Ecliptor spat out once again, driving his fists into the ground.

"Darkonda!" He yelled out.

"You rang?'

"Huh?"

"Did you have a good nap, my friend?"

"So... You survived the fall."

"Of course I did, you fool!'

"What, did you think I'd go out that easily?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

"I don't have time for you."

"Well, you're gonna make time! We're gonna finish our battle, here, and now!"

"Fine by me." Ecliptor said as he got to his feet, drawing his sword.

"Let's go!" Darkonda yelled out as he rushed Ecliptor, attempting to strike him with his sword, yet again he failed.

"Oh, how pitiful! You're injured... too bad!" Darkonda spat out, as he delivered a kick that sent Ecliptor colliding with a tree trunk.

"Are we going to fight, or are we going to play games all day?" Darkonda asked as he approached Ecliptor.

"We're going to fight!"

"Come on then, bring it on!"

"You asked for it!"

The two combatants ran at each other once again, slashing they're swords back and forth, Ecliptor delivers a punch that sends Darkonda hurtling several feet away, Ecliptor runs at him as Darkonda stumbles to his feet, blocking Ecliptor's attack with his sword, then delivering a kick that sends Ecliptor stumbling backwards.

"Is that all you got?" Darkonda asked as he approached his enemy.

"Not even close." With that, Ecliptor puts his hand to his forehead, and sends a blast of green energy straight at Darkonda, causing explosions all around the treacherous slime-ball, which causes him to fall to the ground with smoke emitting from his body.

"This isn't over, Ecliptor!" Darkonda yelled out as he got to his feet, running at Ecliptor with his sword.

"Time to end this!"

"Ahhhh!" Darkonda yelled out as he continued to rush at his enemy.

"Ahhhh!" Ecliptor likewise yelled running at Darkonda.

The two finally reach one another, passing each other by a few inches, this gives Ecliptor time to react, slashing into Darkonda with his sword three times, then kicking him away.

"Uh, no! Not again!" Darkonda yelled as he fell to the ground and exploded.

The battle finally over for now, Ecliptor takes this time to fall into a knelling position, breathing heavily and using his sword to balance.

"It's over, for now..."

"But he'll be back, like always."

"Now, thanks to that snake-in-the-grass, I'm right back where I started, in the middle of nowhere."

"How... How did all this happen anyway?"

"It seems as if only mere hours have passed since I was revived, and yet... something doesn't seem quite right here..."

"Uh!"

"This is no time to be deep in thought, not the time or the place."

"My mission now is to find by dear, dear Princess... I wonder... How much has she changed?" He thought to himself, wondering just how much did the young girl he once cared for had changed in the course of two years? Would she hate him for betraying her? Would she lash out at him? Would she fear him? Would she regard him as nothing more than a painful memory? All these thoughts found they're way into Ecliptor's mindset.

"Uh... no time to think, I must get back to my objective." Ecliptor said to himself, brushing the thoughts out of his mind for now.

Suddenly there was a thunderous sound, which was accompanied by lightning.

"Hmm... It looks like it's going to be quite a storm... Looks like I'll have to find shelter again."

And with a final sentence of words, Ecliptor walked off, determined to see his objective through this time.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darkonda walked down a rather dark hallway, he had his hand curled up in a fist, extremely angered at the events that just transpired.

"Damn you, Ecliptor!" he spat out in frustration as he made his way slowly down the hall.

"Now, thanks to him I only have eight lives left!" he spat out in anger.

On the end of this note, Darkonda slows to a stop beside a set of metallic doors, he then enters through the automatic sliding doors.

"Out of my way, you worthless tincans!" Darkonda spat out to a group of Quantons that were stationed inside the room as he forcefully brushed several of them aside.

"Be gone, you worthless pieces of scrap metal! I have business to discuss with Dark Specter!"

Darkonda spat out to the Quantons, and not willing to risk certain death, they comply with his wish and exit the room in a orderly fashion. Darkonda is left inside the room alone.

"Yes, business with Dark Specter..."he continued...

"Dark Specter who couldn't even conquer a small colony of ants! Dark Specter who left Ecliptor in charge when it should have been me! The same Dark Specter that threw me out on my rear as soon as I got a child for him to use!"

"If we weren't in the predicament we're in, I'd destroy him again in a heartbeat!"

"Darkonda!" Dark Specter spoke in his usual tone as he appeared on a screen in the room, which causes Darkonda to jump a little.

"Dark Specter... what a coincidence! I was just talking about you!"replied a surprised Darkonda.

"I'm sure you were, Darkonda." replied Dark Specter.

"Anyway, you wanted to see me, master?"asked Dakonda as he approached the screen.

"Yes... I take it that you let Ecliptor escape, didn't you?"asked Dark Specter.

"Yes, but..."

"Once again, You fail me yet again, Darkonda!" said Dark Specter.

"But it wasn't my fault! It's those worthless piles of scrap metal outside! They couldn't guard a petty little fly without running into each other!"Darkonda spat out.

"My Quantrons are not the problem, you are, Darkonda!" replied Dark Specter.

"Oh really? I'm the problem?"

"Do you wish for me to say it again, traitor?"Dark Specter asked in a lowly cold tone of voice.

"No, I heard you the first time!"Darkonda replied as he turned around, putting his back to Dark Specter.

"How dare you put your back to me when I am speaking!"Dark Specter replied in anger. Darkonda just stands there silently.

"Look at me when I am talking to you, traitor!" Dark Specter shouted.

"Traitor? Me? If anyone's the real traitors its Astronema and Ecliptor!" Darkonda replied back.

"You were a fool to ever trust them!" he spat out.

"You are out of line, Darkonda!" replied Dark Specter.

"Oh, I'm out of line? Well what the hell are you going to do about it, destroy me?" Darkonda asked.

"I wouldn't, because you know what will happen if you do!"Darkonda said.

"You anger me to no end, Darkonda." replied Dark Specter.

"Yes, well... I do take pleasure in that!" Darkonda replied in a cheery tone.

"So... What scheme has the Grand Monarch of Evil cooked up this time to rule the galaxy?" Darkonda asked.

"That is none of your business!" Dark Specter spat.

"Oh, really? Well, if it wasn't for me you'd still be in limbo right now!" replied Darkonda.

"I prefer not to discuss that now." said Dark Specter.

"Oh, and why not, oh great and powerful Dark Specter!" Darkonda replied in a mocking tone.

"Silence! Shut your worthless mouth up, you worthless trash!" Dark Specter spat out suddenly.

"I can't believe it, the mighty Dark Specter resorts to name calling!" Darkonda replied.

"I would do a lot more than that If I could!" Dark Specter said.

"Likewise!" replied Darkonda.

"I would crush you into antimatter!" said Dark Specter as he raised his claw up to the screen and balled it into a fist.

"Well, I'd likewise strand you on the nearest asteroid, and laugh while enjoying you burning to death on the volcanic surface!" replied Darkonda.

"Shut up Darkonda! Before I make you shut up!" Dark Specter demanded.

"You, make me shut up? Ha! What a laugh!" replied Darkonda.

"I am warning you, Darkonda..." said Dark Specter.

"Well then... you can warn all you like, the fact is there's going to be some changes around here!" Darkonda replied.

"Changes? What in the galaxy are you talking about?" Dark Specter asked.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about undoing the mistakes that you made while leading the Alliance of Evil! Starting with that bitch Astronema!" Darkonda replied.

"You will leave Astronema be for now!" said Dark Specter

"What?!"

"You heard me; you will leave Astronema alone for the time being!" Dark Specter replied.

"And why is that?" Darkonda asked.

"Because... I have a plan to get her back on our side!"

"Yeah, you said that before, look were it got you..."

"This time it will be different!"

"I have made some modifications to the cyber-drill, use it to force her back into being Astronema, and my fateful servant!"

"Brainwash her again? That's your big plan?

"No, my plan is much more intricate than that."

"Brainwash... doesn't sound so intricate to me!"

"My plan goes much further than simply brainwashing her again, much further.."

"And how much further would that be?"

"We must remove all traces of goodness the humans have instilled within her, only then will she revert back to her old self again."

"And how exactly do you propose we do that?"

"That is none of your concern, you just leave it to me."

"And what about Ecliptor?"

"Don't you worry about Ecliptor... He will be dealt with."

"I am currently tracking his whereabouts via the chip we planted in his circuitry."

"No doubt trying to find her before we do."

"Darkonda, you must not allow him to find her, not yet!"

"It is imperative that we have Astronema on our side for my plan to work!"

"With her on our side, I will be able to reassemble the Alliance of Evil, and regain my title as Grand Monarch of Evil!"

"Hmm... Talk of grandure will get you nowhere fast."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all master..."

"Know this, Darkonda... I don't trust you as far as I can throw you..."

"Nor do I you."

"But, you screw up my plans, It will be the last thing you ever screw up!"

"Temper, tempter... We do share the same life force after all, therefore, you destroy me, you destroy yourself!"

"I am well aware of that!"

"However, you have nine lives, and I can decide at any moment to end any one of them!"

"Oh, I'm so scarred! Heh, excuse me if I don't start shacking in my boots!"

"That's enough from you!"

"Fine, talking to you is a waste of time anyway!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going out, after all... we won't get anything accomplished just sitting around here, that's for damn sure!"

"Out of my way, you pile of useless junkyard scrap!" Darkonda yelled as he brushed aside a Quantron and exited the room in a huff.

"It appears he's a loose cannon ready to blow at any second..." said a mystery person in the shadows.

"Yes... Which is why I have enlisted your help should he fail me..."

"Do not worry Dark Specter... You can count on me, I won't let you down!" the mystery person steps out of the shadows to reveal none other than... Deviot!

"I won't let you down... as long as you keep your end of the bargain..."

"Yes, I will hand over the Galaxy Book to you... If... of course, you are successful..."

"Of course I will be successful, this I swear to you; master!"

"You had better!" and with that, Dark Specter disappeared off the screen.

"Fool; does he really believe that I'll help him?!"

"Besides... I'm in this for my own agenda, not for some magma monster who thinks he's some sort of God!"

"Who does he think he is, anyway?"

"No matter... I'll take care of him soon enough..."

"Soon, very very soon, I will be able to kill two birds with on stone! Or in this case, three birds!"

"First, I will have my revenge against those meddlesome Power Rangers... Second, I'll kill Dark Specter, getting him and Darkonda both out of my way... and Third... I'll retrieve the Galaxy Book and rule the entire universe!"

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Sometimes I'm too much of a genius for my own good!"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh... This place sure is creepy at night!" Elgar said to himself as he made his way through the seemingly deserted base.

"Hmm... I wonder where everybody went?" Elgar asked himself silently, as he walked through the pitch dark base.

"They probably went on some kind of super, secret mission... and they didn't tell me!" he said to himself.

"Hello?! Where is everybody?!" he shouted out, putting his hands up to the side of his cheeks, but no one answered.

"Well, how do you like that? I go off for one day, and everybody disappears!" Elgar said to himself, still scouring the base for any sign of life, he walks a few more feet, only to run into someone or something behind him, which causes him to jump.

"Ah! Who are you?" Elgar asked as he turned around to see just who, or what he ran into.

"I could ask you same the question." Deviot answered back, stepping out of the shadows to fully reveal himself.

"Who am I? Why, I'm Elgar! Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Elgar asked.

"Very well, you simpleton... I am Deviot!" Deviot replied back.

"Deviot, huh? Never heard of you!" said Elgar.

"Hmm... You must be another one of Dark Specter's lackeys..." Deviot attempted to say under his breath, but it was completely understandable by Elgar.

"Lackey?! Hey, I'm no lackey! You take that back!" Elgar demanded as he approached Deviot.

"Silence! One more step, and I'll blast you into dust!" Deviot said as he pointed his controller at Elgar.

"On second thought, you can say whatever you want to me, Mr. Deviot... sir!" Elgar replied as he took a few steps back in fear.

"Tell me why I shouldn't destroy you here and now?! Deviot asked, still pointing his controller at Elgar.

"Uh... You don't want to kill me! I'm too young to die, not to mention handsome!" Elgar said, as he continued to take a few steps back waiving his hands back and forth in the air.

"Besides, I look terrible after being blown up, trust me!" Elgar said.

"Very well, you have convinced me... After all, a genius of my caliber shouldn't have to waste his time on a simpleton such as yourself..." Deviot said as he lowered his controller.

"Wait a minute!" Deviot quickly said, as he pointed his controller at Elgar yet again.

"Ah! What now?!" Elgar asked as he put his hands to his head, attempting to defend himself should Deviot blast him.

"How do I know you're not some sort of spy?" Deviot asked.

"Do I look like I'm smart enough to be a spy to you?!" Elgar replied.

"You have a good point, my ugly friend...."

"Very well then... I'll spare you're miserable life..."

"You just consider yourself lucky, Elgar... Not many people have come face to face with me and lived to tell about it... So, pat yourself on the back..."

"Gee, thanks! I... Wait a minute! Just exactly who are you, anyway?"

"And what, pray tell, makes you think I'll divulge that information to you?"

"Oh, come on! You can tell me!"

"Very well, I'll tell you... After all, what could a fool like yourself do with such information?"

"That's the spirit! Now out with it!"

"Very well... Considering that Darkonda is a loose cannon that could very well blow at any second, Dark Specter came to me and asked for my help, and now... should Darkonda, with his treacherous ways, fail Dark Specter... That's when I'll step in and help his plans succeed."

"Really?" asked Elgar.

"Yes, really... and if you tell a soul what I just told you, I'll make sure you never open up your mouth again!" Deviot threatened.

"Alright! Alright! Relax, I won't tell anyone, alright?" replied Elgar.

"You had better not!" Deviot said as he walked off.

"Talk about copping and attitude, jeez!" Elgar said.

"Hello, Elgar!" said Darkonda as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah! Where'd you come from?" Elgar asked, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Oh, I've been around!" Darkonda replied as he suddenly tackled Elgar to the ground, holding his sword over him.

"Ah! I don't know nothing you hear?! Nothing!" Elgar said.

"Who was that you were talking too then?" Darkonda asked.

"Oh, that! Heh, heh... that was nobody, honest!" replied Elgar.

"Well then... Too bad I don't believe you!" Darkonda said.

"Now... Tell me what you know,or I'll slice you into pieces!" Darkonda threatened.

"No way! I'm no snitch!" Elgar replied.

"Alright! I'm a snitch! I'm a snitch! I'll tell you, alright!" Elgar said as Darkonda brought his sword in closer, prepared to slice him in half.

"Spill it then!" Darkonda demanded.

"Dark Specter's hired a guy by the name of Deviot to..." Elgar began.

"Deviot?! Did you say Deviot?!" Darkonda interrupted.

"You know him?" Elgar asked.

"Yes... I know him, and I hate his guts!"

"Dark Specter is a fool to trust him, as soon as he turns his back, he'll stab him in the back as soon as he can!"

"And you won't?" Elgar said, this causes Darkonda to hiss in anger.

"Hey... Why are you looking at me like that?! Hey, wait a minute! Nooooooooooo!"

"Ahhhhh!" Elgar screamed, as he was thrown through a glass window.

"Fool..." Darkonda said softly, then walked off.

"Was it something I said?" Elgar asked, as he used his hands to lean up off the wet grass.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That Darkonda, what a character!" Elgar muttered to himself, making his way back inside the base after Darkonda threw him through a window.

"Why... If Auntie-D were here, she wouldn't stand for anyone abusing me and throwing me out windows... Because she'd want to do it herself!"

"Why, I oughta start some kinda union..."

"Uh, wait a minute... I forget, where's the door to this place?"

Meanwhile, in the forest.

The rain was coming down like never seen before, at least by Ecliptor. The tall robotic creature had braved the ferocious and deadly weather for what seemed like hours, the thought of his Princess all that was keeping him going.

"Tired... But I must keep going! For her sake..." Her said to himself, the heavy wind pounding his arm, which he had placed in front of himself to shield his face from the ever increasing winds.

"If... I keep going, I should make it by morning..." He said, barely able to get the words out, his robotic limbs slowly beginning to short-out and malfunction. But he didn't stop, he refused to stop... No, he was determined to see this through to the bitter end.

"If I stop now, everything I've been through up until now will have been in vain!" he said, clutching his fist in frustration. His mind began to wander while he continued his trek through the dense forest, to the many memories he had stored away in his databanks, all memories of _her. _

He flashed back to a young Karone, no younger than fifteen, dueling him with her wrath staff, recently awarded to her by Dark Specter. Ecliptor was putting up quite the fight with his sword, the two weapons clashing and clanging against each other in successive blows, sparks flying when the weapons struck each other.

They were in a stalemate, until Ecliptor managed to get his sword free, and delivered a kick that sent Karone hurtling to the floor.

"Good, my Princess... very good." He said, gesturing toward his pupil while clapping his hands. He reaches Karone and puts a hand out to help her up, she gladly accepts.

"Yeah... But not as good as _you _Ecliptor." She said as she dusted herself off.

"I'll admit, you do need more training... But its obvious to me that you're getting better, soon the student will have surpassed the master."

"I don't know, Ecliptor... I don't think I'll ever get used to this fighting style of yours..."

"Not to worry. My princess... you'll do fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime, my princess..."

"Want to go again?"

"I think you've had enough for one day..."

"I suppose you're right."

"I'll tell you what... we can resume your training first thing in the morning, how does that sound?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course, anything for my dear princess."

"Oh, you're the best!" she said as she hugged him.

"Oh please, my princess... people may be watching!"

"Oh, sorry..." she said as she backed off.

"Quite alright..."

"Well, see ya... I guess." she said, walking out the door.

"That girl... I've... never encountered anyone quite like her before..." he said silently to himself, an odd feeling washing over him, it was a feeling quite unlike anyone he had experienced before, the robotic warrior was beginning to experience love of all things, but most of all he was beginning to gain something he physically lacked, a heart. No, not a physical heart but a inner one.

Back in the present, Ecliptor continued his trek through the unforgiving weather, seemingly getting nowhere fast.

"Can't... last... much longer."

Suddenly, he stops in his tracks and sinks to the ground.

"I'm sorry, my princess... I've honestly tried, tried in vain to get back to you, but... it seems impossible, I've been wandering for hours upon hours, getting nowhere at all... Why? Tell me why!" he shouted to the heavens, pounding his hands into the ground.

Then as if it were an omen of some kind, the heavy rain and pounding wind abruptly stopped, Ecliptor looked up to the sky, once filled with lightning, it had now cleared up so much that the moon was now visible.

"I... I... can't believe it." Ecliptor said to himself, after everything he had been through... It hadn't been in vain, not in vain at all.

"Surely, its a miracle..." He said softly as he stood up, and took a few steps forward.

"I am... coming... my princess..." Ecliptor's leap of faith was short-lived unfortunately, as he felt the sting of a blade, it had been hurled in his direction and had struck his chest, causing sparks to emit from his body.

"Ah!" Ecliptor yelled in pain, now on his knees.

"Well, what do we have here?" the all too familiar voice of Darkonda asked sarcastically, the sword flying into his open hand like a boomerang.

"Dar... Darkonda!" he yelled, just a hint of fear in his voice.

"I've had enough of this ridiculous game, you've already caused me a life, and for that you'll pay dearly!"

"If you think you're taking me back, you're sadly mistaken!" Ecliptor said, getting into a fighting stance.

"I think you're confused, I'm not here to take you back... I'm here to put you out of your misery!"

"Ha... that's a laugh coming from you!"

"Silence!" he screamed, lunging at Ecliptor with his sword, Ecliptor pulled out his own sword with hardly any time to spare, sparks fly upon impact of the two blades.

"Face it, Ecliptor... you're antiquated and old, yesterday's technology, you don't stand a chance!"

"I can, and I will beat you! I may be old and outdated, but I have something that you'll never have... loyalty!" he yelled, getting his sword free and striking Darkonda in the abdomen, sending sparks flying and Darkonda falling to the hard ground, he grabs the damaged area of his body in pain, noticing purple blood coming from the wound.

"I'm bleeding?"

"How... How dare you! No one has ever done that to me! You just signed your death warrant, Ecliptor!"

"Better to go out fighting than dying!"

"I'll make you wish you never met me, you metallic fool!"

"Bring it on, if you're ready to die..."

The two bitter rivals stare each other down, nothing but pure hatred for one another in both they're eyes, they're hands are facing down to the holsters housing they're weapons, ready to draw the deadly weapons at any time.

"Prepare to fall, Darkonda."

"You first!"

With no more words to utter to each other, they both pull out they're swords in unison and charge each other, the two blades collide three times, then lock together.

"That foolish girl I kidnapped for Dark Specter all those years ago... I should of slit her throat decades ago!"

"If you had tried it, I'd of stopped you!"

"You would of died trying it!"

The fight suddenly becomes brutal, Ecliptor freeing his sword from the lock and kicking Darkonda hard, causing him to stumble backwards. Darkonda fires a blast of energy from his hand, but Ecliptor manages to dodge it by leaping into the air, firing his own blast while still airborne from his eyes causing explosions to emit all around Darkonda, it ultimately sends him flying straight up as Ecliptor falls back down to earth gracefully.

"You rat!" Darkonda screamed, still hurtling upwards, then abruptly falling down to earth, he hurtles right pass his enemy and into a nearby quarry, Ecliptor wastes no time and fires the most powerful blast he has from his eyes, triggering a gigantic explosion in the quarry, the resulting aftershock causing the trees to bend, and a blinding light to emit from the battle field, which could be seen from miles, even to the city of Terra Venture, where the energy from the blast is picked up on the city scanners, catching the attention of Commander Stanton, now Governor.

"Report, Corbett... what was that?"

"It appears to be an energy signature of some kind... I've never seen anything like it before, sir!"

"Contact the troops and tell them to standby! I've got a bad feeling about this..."

"You're not the only one, sir..." Mike said to himself worriedly.

Meanwhile, back in the forest; Ecliptor is lying on the ground motionless, electricity emitting from his body, he has been hurtled several miles by the blast and knocked off-line.

Suddenly, he is awoken by a squirrel standing on his torso, he quickly raises up with a startle.

"Astronema!" he yelled, having awoken from another nightmare.

"It... was just a nightmare... where... where am I?" he asked himself, surveying his nearby surroundings, and not finding anything that looked even remotely familiar.

"Huh... It appears that blast of mine was a little _too _powerful." he said to himself as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Lets just hope I'm closer to my goal than further..."

Back at the villains base.

"Well, Ecliptor... it appears Darkonda has been killed by you once again..." Deviot said to himself, watching a screen that was tracking Ecliptor's movements thanks to a chip implanted in his circuitry. Of course Darkonda wore a tracking device on his person, his signal disappearing following Ecliptor's attack.

"Serves that fool right."

"Deviot!" Dark Specter appeared suddenly on the screen, startling Deviot.

"Dark Specter... I see you're back from you're recharge..."

"Yes, a recharge than did me no good... I feel my energy has been drained, I take it Darkonda's died again?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he has."

"What was that fool thinking? I pacifically told him to leave Ecliptor be!"

"You must accept reality my liege... Darkonda can't be trusted."

"I haven't had trust in Darkonda since I met him, so believe me when I tell you you're completely right in your statement."

"Of course, whatever you say, master..."

"Now then, since Darkonda continues to fail me... I believe its time for you to make yourself known to the citizens of Terra Venture... Remember I want Astronema brought back to me alive, otherwise my plan to reform the Alliance will not succeed, and it'll be on your head."

"Not to worry, I have everything well under control... you have nothing to worry about master."

"Very well, I will return in the morning... and for you're sake, I hope I see results, farewell!" and with that, Dark Specter disappeared off the screen.

"Trust me you underrated tyrant, you've got plenty to worry about with me around..." Deviot uttered to himself, Elgar had been eavesdropping however, and heard what Deviot had said.

"Why that dirty..." Elgar accidentally knocks over a canister, catching the attention of Deviot

"What was that? Hmm... clumsy Quantrons!" he said, then walked off.

"That was a close one... Alright, Elgar old boy... don't get in over your head here, who knows maybe Dark Specter needs to be brought down a peg or two, I mean heck... he has always been kinda overrated anyway, who knows, with him out of the way... Maybe I could be the big man in charge around here, and then people would respect me!"

"Yeah, yeah that's right! I, Elgar would rule the entire universe! I would be the subjugator of worlds, people would worship me and bring me food and drink all day, and then I'd make them sing to my favorite heavy metal bands, and they would pamper me for the rest of they're miserable lives..."

"Everybody would love me! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he began laughing maniacally unaware that a Quantron had been watching him.

"Huh? What are you looking at chump?" he asked, gesturing toward the grunt.

"You want a piece of me, huh? Do ya punk?" he said as he walked toward the Quantron, not noticing a puddle of spilt oil, he steps right into it, causing him to slip and land hard on his back in the floor. The Quantron begins pointing a finger at him mocking him for his trouble.

"Hey, stop laughing at me you... Oh, who am I kidding? Sometimes it just doesn't pay to get out of bed."

Back in the forest, it is now daylight and Ecliptor is getting ever closer to the city.

"Almost there, just a little further..." he said to himself, walking up a steep hillside.

"There..." he said, having reached the top of the hill overlooking the city.

"After all this time, I've made it at last!" he said, a massive amount of relief feeling his being, he had made it, he had finally made it at long last.

"No time to celebrate... I have to get to Astronema now, her fate as well as mine depends on it." he said, then began to walk down the hill.

End of Chapter 6


End file.
